conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Zarchann
Zarchann (Zarchann: Jeiirzileivava) is a language used in the world of Zar (Zarchann: Jeiir). It is the primary and the most widely spoken language in Zar. Classification and Dialects Zarchann is a global language of the world of Zar. Therefore, it is also the national language of sixteen of the 37 nations of Zar. Phonology Consonants Vowels Consonant Clusters Zarchann has 11 consonant clusters Phonotactics Technically, Zarchann follows the English phonotactics, but with some exceptions. The A and I Rule The A and I Rule is a constraint rule in Zarchann. A and I Zarchann letters should not be used with E, O, P, R, T, and U, nor with A nor I. Examples: ae ao it iu If in case the combinations are needed for the translation of a certain word, an apostrophe (‘) mark will be added. Examples: Apricot - translated as 'Ei’urzesoy'* Italy - translated as 'Ou’o’ei’pawa'** * ‘pr’ is a diphthong, it is translated as ‘ur’ (um + ir) ** ‘ta’ is a syllable of T, it is translated as ‘oei’, but it is an illegal combination, so it will have an apostrophe mark. Writing System Grammar Nouns Plurality Plurality of Zarchann nouns are simple - they need only to add the suffix gg'.'' Example: Way - xeiwa Plural: xeiwagg Common and Proper Nouns A common noun can be directly translated. A proper noun cannot be directly translated. It will retain the spelling with no changes. Examples: Common Nouns Parrot - ‘U’eiiriesoy’ (pronounced as ‘U-wee-ri-soy’) Tree - ‘En-Oyinir’ (pronounced as ‘En O-yi-nir’) Proper Nouns Zarchann - ‘Zarchann’ Toyota - ‘Toyota’ Exceptions to Proper Nouns are countries. Genders Nouns in Zarchann has 5 grammatical genders - masculine, feminine, animals, plants, and lifeless objects. Masculine Masculinity in Zarchann can be used, aside from humans, to animals, plants, or anything that is given a masculine gender. To determine a male in Zarchann, the suffix ‘-an’ will be added, including the hyphen. Example: Male parrot - translated as ‘An-u’eiiriesoy-an’ Robin - translated as ‘Robin-an’ Feminine Femininity in Zarchann can be used, aside from humans, to animals, plants, or anything that is given a feminine gender. To determine a female in Zarchann, the suffix ‘-en’ will be added, including the hyphen. Example: Female parrot - translated as ‘An-u’eiiriesoy-en’’ Josephine - translated as ‘Josephine-en’ Animals Animals in Zarchann can be anything that is included in the either of the four kingdoms of taxonomy except the Kingdom of Plantae, which has a separate rule. To determine an animal in Zarchann, the prefix ‘An-’ will be added, including the hyphen. Example: Parrot - translated as ‘An-u’eiiriesoy’ Horse - translated as ‘An-lesirnan’ =Case 1 - Scientific Names = If in case, there is no common name for the animal, it will be regarded as proper noun, thus following the respective rule. =Case 2 - Specific Names = If in case, a specific name of an animal is given (ex. African lion), the descriptive name before the common name will be translated directly, except if it is a name or a surname of a person, where it will be regarded as proper noun. Also, the common name will be the first in translation, followed by its descriptive name. Example: African lion - translated as ‘An-puesva Eisoir’ouzeiva’ (pronounced as ‘pwes-va Ey-so-ir’ow-zey-va’) Plants Plants in Zarchann can be anything that is included in the Kingdom of Plantae in taxonomy. To determine a plant in Zarchann, the prefix ‘En-’ will be added, including the hyphen. Example: Tree - translated as ‘En-oyinir’ Coconut - translated as ‘En-Zeszesvunoy’ =Case 1 - Scientific Names = If in case, there is no common name for the plant, it will be regarded as proper noun, thus following the respective rule. =Case 2 - Specific Names = If in case, a specific name of an plant is given (ex. Dark oak), the descriptive name before the common name will be translated directly, except if it is a name or a surname of a person, where it will be regarded as proper noun. Also, the common name will be the first in translation, followed by its descriptive name. Example: Dark oak - translated as ‘En-es’eiro ceiirro’ (pronounced as ‘En es’ey-ro sey-ee-ro’) Combinations Combinations of genders are permitted to all but humans. Also, combination of male and female is not allowed. Examples: Male parrot - ‘An-u’eiiriesoy-an’ Verbs Verbs in Zarchann has only three tenses - present, future, and past. It has two aspects - perfect and imperfect. Also, Zarchann has three moods - indicative, subjunctive, and conditional. Absolutive Agreements For regular verbs, a Zarchann verb is performed simply by adding a vowel (a, i, r, t) to itself. Example: Work - ‘Xesirro’ Singular Verbs First Person - add ‘a’ as suffix Second Person - add ‘i’ as suffix Third Person - add ‘r’ as suffix Plural Verbs Single Gender First Person - add ‘t as suffix Second Person - add ‘a as suffix Third Person - add ‘i as suffix Mixed Gender First, Second, and Third Persons - add ‘r as suffix Tenses For regular verbs, tenses defines when the verb takes place. The prefixes “Os-, If-, and Ba” will be added to present, past and future tense verbs, respectively. Example: Work - Xesirro Aspects For regular verbs, aspects defines when the tense exactly happen. The suffixes “Ax and ev” will be added to imperfect and perfect aspects, respectively. Example: Work - Xesirro Moods Moods in Zarchann are indicative, subjunctive, and conditional. Suffixes ‘as, er, and oz’ will be added to indicative, subjunctive, and conditional moods, respectively. Indicative means that the fact is true. Subjunctive means that the fact may not be true but the speaker assumes its true Conditional means that the fact may be either true or false depending on certain conditions. Example: Work - Xesirro Combinations Zarchann permits the use of Tense + Aspect, but not Tense + Mood nor Aspect + Mood. Mood should be only use even there is tenses, in which case, the mood will be disregarded. Pronouns Pronouns in Zarchann follows the English syntax. Pronouns such as he and she will have direct translations. '''Adjectives Adjectives in Zarchann always comes last, after the noun which it modifies. 'Adverbs' Adverbs in Zarchann always comes after a verb and comes first before an adjective and another adverb. Articles Articles such as 'the', 'a', and 'an' are translated as 'olan', 'ei', and 'eiva', respectively. If the article precedes a word that begins with a Zarchann consonant, the article will be placed on its original pattern. Example: The dog - Olan cesfi Else, if the article precedes a word that begins with a Zarchann vowel, the article will merge to that word. Example: The ant - Ol'eivaoy An ant - Ei'eivaoy Syntax Zarchann has six parts of speech - Nouns, Pronouns, Verbs, Adjectives, Adverbs, and Conjunctions. Interjections are under verbs, and prepositions are under either adjectives or adverbs, depending on their use. Also, adjectives must be placed after a noun. Adverbs must be placed after a verb and must be placed before an adjective or another adverb. Zarchann follows the typical SVO sentence patterns for both transitive and intransitive clauses. It also accept other sentence patterns, provided that they do not break any of the syntax rules stated above. Lexicon Please see Zarchann Lexicon for the lexicon of Zarchann. Numerical System Zarchann has a complete system of numbers, starting with zero. 0-9 10-19 20-90 100-900 1000 and above thousand - '''olesunevaca '''million - '''dopapesva '''billion - yopapesva trillion - oropapesva Example text The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog. Translation: Olan an-sesbi tunouziro yiresxava eshanir if-kundum olan an-cesfi peijiwa. Anglicized Translation: The fox quick brown over jumped the dog lazy. Category:Languages